


A Charm For Luck And Protection

by magicalkit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalkit/pseuds/magicalkit
Summary: A short one shot based just before 2x07. Whilst taking a short trip away with Magnus to Prague and Tokyo, Alec looks for a gift for Magnus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the gift giving scene in 2x07. Such a sweet Malec moment. Magnus' surprise that someone would get him a gift, bless him. This is a short scene leading up to it.

Their trip to Prague had been amazing. Alec had enjoyed exploring the city with Magnus, taking a romantic stroll through Old Town and along Charles Bridge. He had also found the sights of the European city breathtaking. It was a nice contrast to the built up, modern-day New York that he had stayed in for so long. 

Tokyo was very different to Prague, a mix of old and new. Magnus took Alec to all his favourite places in the city, giving the shadowhunter the chance to experience a great variety of Japanese culture. One of the last stops before going to dinner and heading back to New York was Senso-ji Temple. 

The path leading up to the main temple was lined with various little shops and stalls selling different trinkets, souvenirs and food. Magnus had said to Alec that the street was called Nakamise-Dori. Together they browsed the shops looking for small gifts to bring back for their friends and family in New York and Idris. 

Magnus had bumped into an old acquaintance at one of the shops. Alec let the warlock catch up with them and continued shopping. This fortuitous meeting gave him the chance to break away from Magnus for a short while. Looking across at all the Daruma dolls, masks, foods and other Japanese items that he did not know, Alec hoped to find something for Magnus. The problem was that he had no idea what to get. The shadowhunter kept walking along the street, towards the main temple building. He saw ahead some other stalls, which he guessed were the more official temple shops. Alec stopped at one that was selling small charms, scrolls, jewellery and incenses. 

“Can I help you at all?” The shopkeeper noticed how lost Alec looked browsing the items. “Are you looking for something in particular?” 

“I’m looking for something for… someone.” Alec stuttered. 

“Someone special?” The shopkeeper asked with a knowing smile. 

Alec smirked a little. “Yes, I think so.” 

The shopkeeper reached across the table and picked up a small, rectangular item. She handed it to Alec.

“That is an omamori. It is meant to bring the owner luck and protection.”

Alec brushed his thumbs against the omamori. It was perfect and meaningful, especially coming from him. Someone who would always protect the people he loved. Magnus meant a great deal to Alec, and he could not bear for anything to happen to him. Alec would protect Magnus with his life and although it was probably superstitious thinking, anything that would give Magnus extra protection - even a small charm - Alec would gladly take. 

The shopkeeper packed up the omamori into a bag and Alec handed over the last of his yen to pay for the gift. 

“Arigatou gozaimasu.” Alec said. “Thank you for your help.”

The shopkeeper gave Alec a small bow. “I hope your special someone likes it.” 

With his bag in hand, Alec looked around the temple site for Magnus. He eventually spotted him clapping and praying at the shrine. Alec wondered what Magnus was praying for. He patiently watched and waited for Magnus to finish. 

“Alexander, there you are.” Magnus said as he approached the young shadowhunter. “Are you ready to go? There’s this fantastic sushi place I’ve been dying to take you to.” 

Alec laughed. “Sure. Lead the way.”


End file.
